Magazine's Never Lie
by TheDisasterousChibi
Summary: Kaname is Misa's Goddess of Love. She has come up with a fool-proof test to find your love match. What happens when Misa's results sound just like Ryuuzaki? She tries to prove it wrong! Will she succed or just fall in love with our adorable detective?LxM


A/N: I found this in an old fan fiction folder and decide to post it. I love the L x Misa pairing because Ryuuzaki needs so loving and Misa is just the one to give it to him.

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note L would have NEVER died or have been replace by a hair-twirling toddler and Misa would have been with him. Alas, he did, he was, and she was not so therefore I don't own Death Note.**_

_**--**_

Magazine's Never Lie

By: TheDisasterousChibi

All was quiet in the afternoon; it was a cold rainy day with no hopes that it would clear up any time soon, a perfect for staying home and enjoying a burning-hunk-of-man-flesh-love-conquers-all manga series and hot cocoa, while snuggling under the covers.

That is exactly what the tiny blond girl was doing or had been doing before Watari had brought her the latest issue of Eighteen; the love issue. Carelessly setting down her fat free cocoa Misa jumped out of bed and nearly tackled poor Watari to the ground in order to reach her precious magazine.

"Miss Amane, please refrain from doing that you'll give this poor old man a heart attack." placing a hand over his heart from emphasis Watari looked at the overly happy pop icon.

"Misa-Misa is sorry Watari, but Misa really wants this issue. It has Kaname-sama's guaranteed love test, and Misa is sure it will say she should be with Light-kun, just like Misa thinks." the blue eyed girl had the decency to look slightly sheepish while she explained the situation to Watari.

"Ah, I see well I shall leave you to it then, good afternoon Miss Amane." with a slight nod, Watari took his leave.

When Misa heard the door click as it shut, she finally gave in to her wants and hopped from leg to leg doing the happy Misa-Misa dance. She twirled for quite a while channeling her happiness physically. She did what any normal happy person did when they were alone, but then again she was not truly alone. On every corner of her suite there was a security camera flashing red, as a sign of constant surveillance.

This quickly sobered up the Pop Princess, her cheeks took on a rosier shade that had nothing to do with happiness, and she stopped twirling and dancing.

"Stupid pervert" mumbled the little actress glaring at the camera directly in front of her, it constantly monitored her bed.

Flushing the unhappy thoughts about a certain detective out of her mind Misa sat cross legged on her bed and placed the magazine in front of her and proceeded to search through the index in order to find the Invaluable Love Test.

"Okay, page 145." Turning to said page the small model grabbed a notebook and pencil that sat on her night stand and began the quiz.

"What is Misa-Misa's favorite pass time?" scribbling down the answer, dancing, Misa spent the next twenty minutes answering the fifty question quiz that would tell her what her type of man she would be happy with.

"Okay Misa-Misa has scored 67 points." Misa flipped through the pages looking for her results, each number had a specific result from 1 to 100.

Answer 67 :

_You are a happy go lucky girl who is popular and can make friends easily. _

_Sometimes though you may come out as a bit air-headed for being so happy _

_You know what they say "Ignorance is Bliss", don't be afraid to show your_

_intellectual side as well as your flirty one. Your guy will appreciate it. Your _

_guy is the complete opposite of you, "Opposites attract", in your case you need _

_ the kind of guy that is quiet, timid, intelligent and slightly anti-social. He will need _

_ to balance out all your energy with his calm and calculating nature. Not to mention he will be _

_ a gentelman, polite and virtuous. He may seem a little strange at first but get to know him because it will be true love _

--Kaname-sama says

"NANI?! No, no, no. It cant be!" came the shrill scream from the computer monitor startling Light and Ryuuzaki, who were working diligently on the Kira case, almost making them fall out of their chairs. The scream proceeded to break the peaceful atmosphere of the entire building and caused various birds to run, well, fly for their lives.

The scream and all its nail-on-chalk-board glory had come from the petite blond Idol Amane Misa the Goth Lolita herself.

A/N: Sorry its short but I wanted to try out the idea. Give me some feed back on what you think and I'll upload another chapter soon.


End file.
